


Training sessions

by DreamerandRude



Series: Another kind of family [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Childhood Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerandRude/pseuds/DreamerandRude
Summary: He wants to be the best fighter in the Baratie. He has too.





	Training sessions

**Blood run down from a cut above his eye, blond hair sticking on the forehead. A grown came from his lips as he raised his foot to attack the opponent. But all the older man could do was laugh, smashing his wooden leg deep inside the kids stomach and making him crash in the wall.**

 

**“Too weak!” Was the only thing he heard. “Shut up shitty man!” He jumped up and aimed for the man's head, but without struggle Zeff leaned to the right. Making Sanji nearly falling in the sea. “Don't try it your are to weak for this! Stick with your second class cooking!” Provoking him the former pirate simply smiled and turned around.**

 

**“** **_My chance_ ** **!” The 15 year old thought and run towards the old cook. Leaning forward he stood in his hands to kick the man in the jaw. But before he could hit the face Zeff used his wooden leg and kicked him once again. Blood spitting, he leaned on his hands, trying to even his breath.**

 

**“Stop it stupid kid, you are no opponent to me! Get cleaned up and come in the kitchen!” Without fighting back he did as said, frustrated with the whole situation. “** **_Just like with_ ** **-!” He shaked off the feeling and did as said.**

 

**Getting on a black suit he walked to where he had his band-aids. Using one just above the cut. His stomach didn't hurt that bad so he didn't cared for it. When he looked in the mirror he clenched his fists. “** **_Shitty ol’ geezer, one day I will be the winner from our battles. One day I'll sweep the ground with you_ ** **!”**

 

**The next morning he did his training with Patty. The other cook was strong, but only a bit more than Sanji. “You sure wanna fight?” He asked for the good measurement, not caring if he hurt Sanji more than he needs too. But the blond was in rage from yesterday. “Bring it on!” He provoked, hands shoved his pockets.**

**With faked rage Patty run towards the kid, knifes in both arms. But Sanji simply jumped to the left, changing position to his arms. As fast as he could he rotated having his feet in a line and kicking one knife away. “Not bad!” the cook smirked and launched forward. “Now it's my time!” Smirking he sliced the sleeve of the kids dress shirt open. With a groan he looked at him.**

 

**“That was my favourite!” leaning backwards he kicked the second knife out of Patty's hand. He heard the screams of the co-workers. “You can do it, smash the kids smirk!” “Go Sanji!” The waiters said and cheered for their youngest member.**

 

**“As you wish!” Patty run towards him, pan in hands. Sanji raised up his brow and was confused for a second, where did he hid it. “Should use a weapon too, shouldn't you kid?” He laughed along the steps Sanji run towards him. “Shut up!” He jumped up and rolled until his leg hit the cooks head. He smashed in the floor and groaned. “How the hell?” Patty had no chance to ask the question as Zeff came down.**

  
**“Stop the bickering and get back to work-! Guests are coming and I don't want them to see the ship in wrecks!” the owner said as everyone was getting back inside. Sanji did too without an emotion and sighed. “You won't give up until you actually beat me, won't you little eggplant?” he nodded. “I understand, get back to work!” “** **_One day geezer_ ** **,** **_you will see_ ** **!”**


End file.
